


El punto final de la belleza

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lunares, M/M, Oliver is a dork, PoemasSosos, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Barry tenía lunares en la espalda. Oliver los amaba.





	El punto final de la belleza

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tampoco obtengo beneficios económicos al escribir esto. Trabajo hecho sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Advertencias: Posible OOC y mucha azúcar.
> 
> Me obsesione con Flash. Empecé con la serie, seguí con los comics, vi películas y... luego vi Arrow, Supergirl y me jodí. El Olivarry es una cosa preciosa, tíos. Me leí unos fanfics en inglés que me han hecho mariconear a las tres de la mañana. La verdad es que sabía que pronto me encontraría entrando al fandom y meh. ¡Gracias a mi doggo-friend que me dio la idea base para esto!

**El punto final de la belleza**

Lunares.

Había lunares en la espalda de Barry, pequeñas manchas, salpicones de tinta de color café imperceptibles a lo lejos. No olían igual que un cappuccino, ni tampoco ensuciaban los dedos como si fueran acuarela, ni mucho menos formaban constelaciones pero… Oliver los amaba.

Lunares, pecas, trocitos de polen rociados por cientos de aves en la espalda de Barry. Átomos, materia prima, que formaban sin problemas un pedazo de belleza. No existía un sagitario en la dermis de Allen, pero sí habitaban un montón de estrellas cefeidas que se aferraban a no seguir reglas y vivían elaborando criaturas amorfas, pequeñas quimeras.

Oliver descubrió los salpicones de pigmento la primera noche que durmió junto a Barry. Observó durante horas la espalda ajena y se percató de lo lisa que lucía la piel y de las cientos de pecas que pasaban desapercibidas por la mayoría. Fue una revelación otorgada por la madrugada. Los chinos creían que podían adivinar el futuro mediante aquellas marcas y Oliver juraba que todos los presagios, los buenos y los malos, estaban en la espalda de Barry.

Y, _maldición_ , de verdad que los lunares cafés no olían como un cappuccino, ni como expresso, ni como un mocaccino, sin embargo, eran una cosa preciosa. Verlos le provocaba la misma sensación de tranquilidad que tomar un macchiato en los días fríos. Los puntos de alegría, de melanina, hacían que se olvidara de las tempestades nocturnas que lo embargaban. Los monstruos debajo de la cama y las lágrimas nunca derramadas pasaban a segundo plano.

Si existía un dios, un creador, un ser divino, hizo de Barry una respuesta a su eterna pregunta de si valía la pena la vida. Se iría la violencia, la saña, la triste agonía. Las pecas de Allen eran los puntos finales a los fragmentos que los más famosos poetas escribieron para hablar sobre la belleza.

Oliver podría pensar en más de una descripción romántica para los lunares de Barry pero, ¿escribirla? Ni soñarlo. No fue una sorpresa que tiempo después le diera una nota simplona a Barry y que Barry se retorciera de la risa y exigiera aire por piedad. Luego el héroe de Central City murmuraría sobre lo tierno (y torpe) que era Oliver Queen.

Oliver desearía con fuerza que nadie más leyera su poema:

_“Tus lunares son las estrellas que iluminan mi camino”._

(Sin embargo, el equipo Flash nunca conocería el significado de privacidad. Caitlin arrullaría a Oliver por ser tan dulce y Cisco se pondría rojo por tanto carcajearse).


End file.
